bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Baelfael
Baelfael is the youngest of the Astral Knights, called The Crimson Flame. His element is fire. He is the only knight to not have a stone (as Bomberman has the Fire Stone, which allows him to use bombs). He is the same size as Bomberman, with red armor and a flame-like head. Baelfael even shouts the Human Torch's catchphrase, "Flame On!" He is fought on the Lost Planet of Alcatraz. After being defeated, Baelfael explodes in what looks like a Pumped Bomb Explosion. This is identical to his teleportation. After the Angel of Light and Shadow is defeated, Baelfael is resurrected as an Elemental Knight and is last seen leaving with Behemos to wander around the universe. An easy strategy for beating Baelfael is (when he is not attacking) to kick a bomb at him, kick another bomb into that bomb and press R to stop the bomb when it is aligned with Baelfael, so its cross-shaped explosion will hit him. He takes 5 hits. Attacks *'Flame Wave': He shoots a wave of fire roughly shaped like an arrow at Bomberman. Easy to avoid. *'Fire Punch': He charges at Bomberman and punches him. Easy to avoid if Bomberman steps out of the way. *'Burning Kick': Virtually the same as the Fire Punch, except he kicks Bomberman instead of punching him. *'Hellfire' (Japanese only): He powers up and charges at Bomberman. If he hits him, he will pound him for a while and then destroy him with a fire attack that is identical to his teleportation. All of his attacks do 1 damage. Quotes In Alcatraz * I wouldn't count on that if I were you! * Flame on! * Ha! I would expect no less from a fellow warrior! But before we battle... (He promptly disables Bomberman's remote control.) Now then, my enemy, let us see which is stronger-- my flame, or your bombs! Prepare to lose! * Gah! I lost! But...how? * Humph! Enjoy your victory while you can! Other knights more powerful than I are waiting for you... they won't give up, as long as you hold that Fire Stone...you'll see...we'll meet again, beyond the veil... In the True Ending * Why do you all look so glum? You'd think somebody died or something! * When Sthertoth was defeated, we knights were freed from his control! We owe you our gratitude, Bomberman. * Yes, I think so... * Oh...yes, let's be off. * We will meet again, Bomberman, my brother in flame. Etymology Baelfael's Japanese name (ベルフェル) is directly derived from Belphegor (ベルフェゴール), with two characters taken out; effectively, it can be more accurately translated as Belpher. Baelfael's English name is a further deviation, possibly based on Baal (Zhael's namesake). Trivia *Baelfael is one of the three knights who's Instant KO was removed in the US version. *His title can alternatively be translated as "Crimson Lotus Flame". *The Astral Knights' powers are derived from the Elemental Stones they possess, though strangely when Baelfael attacks Bomberman he does not possess the Fire Stone, yet he still has his powers. Gallery Render.png|Render Baelfael render 2.png|Render 2 Baelfael.png|Appearance Baelfael2.png|Baelfael - rendered from B64-TSA Baelfael beaten2.png|Baelfael beaten - rendered from B64-TSA de:Baelfael Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Astral Knights Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains